Potters Of The Unknown
by Badwolfdoesthedrunkgiraffe
Summary: MAJOR PLOT TWIST! Harry Potter has a little sister. When the Potters went into hiding at the height of You-Know-Who's reign on darkness, Lily was pregnant and told only a select few of this. Among those, was Albus Dumbledore, who sought to protect the siblings who, together, brought the dark wizard down. The only proof of their victory, matching scars shaped like lightening.


_**Welcome to another Harry Potter story where there is a sister involved! I hope this isn't too similar to the others but please read and review anyway! **_

_**DISCLAIMER!: Anything you recognize, of course, belongs to the lovely J K Rowling as I am basing this off the books, not the films. I do, however, own my OCs. THEY ARE MINE! MMIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

* * *

PROLOGUE

_Lily Potter found that watching her children interact brought her happiness like none other she had experienced. This happiness was powerful and by the looks on her husband's face, he felt it too. She suspected this happiness only came with seeing a hyperactive toddler softly poking and prodding a three month old baby. It was 7:00 pm and despite it still being light outside, the whole of the Potter family was exhausted. It turns out hiding from a mass murdering dark wizard is extremely tiring. She spent too much time with Sirius in this house; she was adopting his sense of humour. Obviously not a good idea to joke that a dark wizard was after them and their son. Obviously. _

_"Okay Harry, time for bed," she said and the toddler looked up at her and moaned in his own little language . Probably something about it being too early or he wanted to stay with his sister._

_"I don't want to Mummy!" he managed to say as only a one year old child could._

_"Come on Harry," said James, "we'll all be here in the morning and we know how grumpy you are when you've had no sleep! Although at that age I can see why!" He picked up his son at the same time that Lily picked up their daughter from beside the glowing embers in the fire-place. They looked so much like their parents, even at that age when all children look like chubby beings stuffed to the brim with cuteness. But sorry, I digress. The Potters went upstairs to the nursery that the children shared. The walls were covered in pictures of owls and famous Quidditch players, even a few Muggle posters of TV shows called Supernatural and Doctor Who. There were glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling and the two cribs stood by each other as close as was possible._

_The siblings were sound asleep as soon as their heads hid the pillows. Lily and James retreated from the nursery and went downstairs to listen to the radio. What they didn't know, was that their worst enemy was making his way up the main street of Godric's Hollow and towards their house. Lord Voldemort, under a cloak, opened the gate to the house of people who would be dead within fifteen minutes._

_James looked out of the kitchen window and saw him. The man who would tear their lives apart for power. _

_"LILY!" he shouted, "Get the kids and run, it's him. I can fight him off but not for long, get yourselves safe away from here!"_

_Lily was gobsmacked. Why did he have to come for them? She grabbed her wand and scrambled up the stairs to her beautiful, innocent children's bedroom. Both had awoken as though they had sensed something wrong. Neither cried out, probably for the same reason, as Lily wedged a chair against the door in efforts to stop the wizard until she could have another idea._

_"Be safe, be strong," she whispered to her children as she gave them each other's hands to hold and keep, "Harry, look after your sister, keep her protected from the demons of this world , love her and always know, we will be watching over both of you. Mumma loves you, Dadda loves you. See ya on the other side?_

_ Sadly, as the evil wizard, bent on power and blinded by the pure instinct to survive and be superior, blew the door in and walked into the dust covered room, Lily had no bright ideas. So she went for her instincts, and pleaded._

_"Please! Not my child, not Harry! Spare him!" screamed Lily, wanting more than anything to just be left alone._

_"Stand aside, silly girl! I just want the boy!" countered the hooded murderer._

_"No, not Harry!" said Lily. Lord Voldemort however had no mercy in his bones and just killed her. Killed Lily Potter. He turned his wand on both of the children and looked at them. One was so young and didn't need to be killed but the other, Harry, was holding on to her so tightly that the he just decided to kill them both. Talk about cold blooded. As Voldemort incanted, both infants closed their eyes and wished for freedom. The Killing Curse split in two at a fork about a metre before it hit them and a green flash that, to a Muggle, may ave resembled a radioactive, atomic bomb of some sort. No-one saw inside the flash but one minute the most powerful dark wizard was there in front of a crib ready to kill two innocent kids, the next he was gone, with nothing but a cloak and a massive explosion to show he'd been there at all._

_The children, you ask? They were left in silence for what must have felt like a decade, but then they both cried and wailed for their parents and near death experience. They felt a new pain they had never felt before centered around their foreheads and their hearts. On their heads, matching scars shaped like lightening, in their hearts, a hole never to be filled._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Look forward to chapter one!**_

_**xxx Luna Rose xxx**_


End file.
